1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a management system and, more particularly, to a management system for managing personal and work-related matters.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art which may be related to various aspects of the present invention which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Traditionally in most human societies down through the ages, men have performed the “bread-winning” function for their family, and women have performed the “homemaking” function for their family. These basic functions have, of course, evolved through time as societies have grown and matured and as technology has advanced. For instance, in more ancient hunting and gathering societies, men typically killed and/or gathered the food, while the women typically prepared the food for the family. In more modem societies, however, bartering and, eventually, monitary systems evolved. Yet even in these more modern systems, the roles of men and women changed little. Men performed the functions directly related to earning the money, while women performed the functions of raising the children and managing the household.
In more recent history, this functional division between men and women remained relatively intact until the dawn of the industrial revolution. During the early years of the industrial revolution, not only did men take jobs to earn money, but some women and children began to work for money as well. Nevertheless, even the industrial revolution did not alter the traditional functions of men and women dramatically, because most women did not enter the workforce. However, in the first half of the twentieth century, two major events, World War I and World War II, triggered the entry of many more women into the workforce, because so many men had left the workforce to participate in the wars. It was during this time that society in general, and women in particular, realized the value and ability of women to perform these more traditional male “bread-winning” functions.
Although the 1950s saw a decrease of women in the workforce, the inflationary pressures of the 1960s and the movement of American society from a rural, agricultural society to an urban industrial society again began drawing more women into the workforce. This trend continued throughout the remainder of the twentieth century. Indeed, by the year 2000, more women than ever before were participating in the workforce.
Despite the fact that more women than ever are now performing the traditional male “bread-winning” function, few men have left the workforce to perform the more traditional “homemaking” function of women. In other words, the number of nuclear families with children where both spouses work has increased dramatically over the last 50 years, and it is currently at or near its highest level ever. Again, it does not appear that this trend will change any time soon.
Of course, the “homemaking” function must still be performed. The family's residence must still be cleaned, meals must be prepared, children must be bathed and clothed, doctor appointments must be made, and children must be picked up from extracurricular activities after school. However, despite the fact that men and women now share the “bread-winning” function, the brunt of the “homemaking” function still appears to fall generally upon the shoulders of working women. As a result, working women find themselves torn between “bread-winning” responsibilities and “homemaking” responsibilities. Generally speaking, working women want to excel at both, becoming what has often been referred to as “super moms.” Unfortunately, performing both functions well is a Herculean task in view of time pressures and the often conflicting commitments of work matters and family matters. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide families, and particularly the women that manage their families, with a tool that permits them to manage their personal lives and their work lives in a more efficient manner.
The present invention may address one or more of the concerns set forth above.